


【中文翻译】Both alike in Dignity

by Cathy1016



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathy1016/pseuds/Cathy1016
Summary: 高中生AU。为了掩饰他和朱丽叶之间悄悄萌发的感情，罗密欧和茂丘西奥决定假装情侣。





	【中文翻译】Both alike in Dignity

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [both alike in dignity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344918) by [dazebras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazebras/pseuds/dazebras). 



> 原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344918  
> 原作者：dazebras

“我要告诉你们一件事。”

“你今天早上醒过来的时候发现自己长出了第三个nipple。”茂丘西奥猜道。

“这就是你少女一般尖叫的原因？”班伏取笑他，“我还以为你在浴缸里看到了一只蜘蛛。”

“好吧，随便你们怎么开玩笑，”他坐到毛球身边，“现在说正经事了。”

班伏期待地支起脑袋，毛球翻了个白眼：“噢，说正经事，亲爱的，好的那种正经还是坏的那种？”

罗密欧冲他一笑：“好的那种。我开始新的约会了。”

“哈！爱情王子罗密欧，这次又是谁？”

“呐，怎么说呢？”罗密迟疑了一下，最终还是鼓起勇气开口：“是朱丽叶。”

然后出现了尴尬的几秒钟：他的小伙伴们已经开始笑了之后才意识到这其实不是个玩笑。

“卡普莱特家的那个朱丽叶？认真的吗？这怎么可能发生？”

“可能是我的错，”班伏里奥承认道，“他们认识的那个party是我建议他参加的，好帮他忘了罗莎琳。哎你知道你爸爸可是会让你终身监禁的对吧？这跟她的家人发现后会对你做什么没什么区别。”

“这就是为什么他们不能发现。朱丽叶和我都同意秘密交往，与此同时我们再计划怎么让两家和好。”毛球对此嗤之以鼻，但是罗密欧没理他，埋头吃午饭。

毛球在罗密欧咬下一大口披萨的时候突然拍了他后背一掌，导致他差点被噎着。他压低声音道：“十二点方向。”

于是罗密欧抬起头，看到了学校里最有权力的一对，麦克和贝丝，正向他们走来。这两位高年级的在一起很久了，以至于学校里的其他人都不记得他们是什么时候开始的，他们又从来不在户外俱乐部以外的地方活动，学校里的一部分小团体聚会的时候会拿他们做笑话。但只敢在他们听不到的地方，尤其是知道了高二的邓肯身上发生了什么事之后。

贝丝从桌子上端起午餐径直走到班伏里奥身边的位置坐下，优雅地把披肩长发甩在身后——正对着罗密欧。几个小伙伴面面相觑：情况不妙，非常不妙。这俩通常只有在被充满爆点的闲话勾起兴趣、想要亲自了解来源的时候才会屈尊离开他们的专用午餐桌。所以如果他们来这里了……怎么说呢……乐观点想可能是来问毛球哥哥的新工作的。

贝丝庄严地坐在长凳上，她的四分卫男朋友一屁股坐在她旁边。班伏极度震惊的目光坚定不移地直视前方，当贝丝掖好大腿周围的短裙时，他完全没敢往旁边瞟一眼。真的，他值得罗密欧授予他一个“维罗纳最高英勇奖”什么的，专门奖励那些足够勇敢到没有被身边啦啦队长吓尿、又足够智慧到不去确认她和她的男朋友到底还在不在的人。

“贝丝、麦克，你们好啊，”毛球漫不经心地点头，“什么风把你俩吹到咱这个宇宙的小角落来了？”

贝丝分神赏了他一眼，但目光依然紧紧锁定罗密欧：“我听说某人有新女朋友了，但介于上周你还渴望着罗莎琳，所以我们想来确认一下这是不是真的。”

讲道理应该有个人个告诉他俩在公共场合谈论这种事情会可怕，但那个人不是他。

“我现在没有和任何人约会。”

“罗密欧啊，罗密欧，你我都清楚你从没有连续单身超过两周的。一旦你不再哭唧唧地念叨上一个伤你心的女孩，你就又觅新欢了。所以，告诉我们这次是谁？”她灿烂地笑着。

“可能我现在认为罗莎琳需要一点自己的空间，我也需要留点时间给自己，来寻找自我什么的。”

她一本正经地点头：“如果是其他人这么说我就信了，如果你没有用‘可能’这种词的话，大概听起来也会真一点。好吧，告诉我吧，是不是安妮·内维尔，我知道她和爱德华刚刚分手因为爱德华去上大学了。”

“我没在和安妮约会。”

“那是谁？科迪莉亚？米兰达？比安卡？”

“我还以为米兰达正在和腓迪南约会。”班伏毫无帮助地补充道，在罗密欧和毛球的注视下，“怎么了？”

“那是……露西塔？”贝丝威胁，“不，罗密欧，如果你不告诉我，我就会告诉碧翠丝你在八年级时是多么疯狂又令人尴尬地迷恋她。你还记得那张写满了糟糕诗歌的情书吗？你可怜兮兮地把它藏在书桌里，以为这样就没人能找到。‘你发达的肌肉那么酷 / 我爱你胜过爱甘蓝’，真是浪漫的玩意儿。我还留着。你知道，我可以复印了之后把它们贴到学校各处。”

他简直想打自己一顿，她当然还留着。她可能也会像贴传单一样贴在布告栏上，就在返校女王竞选活动的传单旁边。光是这种羞耻就能在社会学意义上杀死他了，更别提朱丽叶会怎么想。更加别提碧翠丝会怎么反应了，辩论队加曲棍球队，完全没有胜算。

“是我。”茂丘西奥插话道，桌上的每个人的注意力都转移到了他身上，脸上是同样困惑的表情。

“你说什么？”贝丝甜甜地问道。

“我说，罗密欧的约会对象是我。” 

每个人的目光都射向了他，毛球多年来恶作剧的经验和天赋刹那间灵光一闪：“对，没错。”

贝丝和麦克怀疑地瞪着他，终于，麦克问道：“真的？”

“真的。”毛球没好气地说。

“这有什么好奇怪的？”罗密欧暂时决定就坡下驴，“朋友之间约会很正常。”

“你以前从来没对男的表现过兴趣啊。”

“Gee，贝丝。或许是因为这不关你的事。”毛球吼道。

她气呼呼地瞪着他，但接下来午休结束的铃声响了起来，她站起来收拾餐盘，麦克跟着。“我今天下午还有课，算你们走运，但这事儿还没完。”

她走的时候还转过头瞪了他们一眼。

“这都是什么鬼啊？”三只收拾东西的时候罗密欧抱怨道。

“这叫做即兴表演。”

“你明明知道午餐铃声就要响了，”班伏指出，“贝丝也知道怎么保守秘密，但如果你惹恼了她......”

“没错，但是你没看到她的表情吗？”毛球得意道，“绝对值了。”

“你开心就好。”

毛球玩笑着用手肘轻推他的肩：“不用这么郁闷，这可以是件好事。”

“怎么可能？”

“你刚刚还在为怎么隐藏和朱丽叶的恋情而发愁，但如果大家都以为你正在和别人约会，他们会对你们俩视而不见的。”

“这……”罗密欧若有所思，“可能还真管用。”

那天下午他和朱丽叶把所有事情都商量妥了，以确保他们的计划一致。她同意将他们的关系保密很长一段时间。只要他和茂丘西奥的“浪漫感情”是为了愚弄旁观者，她就和他们是一伙的。

所有的事情都考虑过了，装作毛球的男友也不赖。他们的学校还是很开放的，所以他们也没有收到奇怪的目光，除了给新恋人的那种关注。生活其实并没有什么不同，除了在得公开场合牵牵手之外。

——

“OK，”某个午后班伏赶上从小路离开学校的他们，“所以提醒我一下你们为什么打算去帕里斯主办的party来着？他给所有人都发了邀请，我以为我们讨厌那些无聊的人。”

罗密欧皱眉：“朱丽叶也会去。帕里斯最近总缠着她，我得去看着点保证他不会做出格的事。毛球也去是因为他们以为我们在约会，如果我一个人去party不带上男朋友的话很奇怪。”

“那只是你，恋爱脑男孩，”毛球嘲笑，“无论谁开的party我都会去的，更何况那是帕里斯的party，在他叔叔的湖滨别墅里——相当于市长的湖滨别墅。”他举起双手，把说的每一个词都框起来，”美酒、音乐，和美人，一切都在田园式的奢华之中。”

“你不也是市长家的亲戚吗？”班伏问，“怎么没去过那里？”

毛球呻吟道：“别提了，说真的。我们只不过是两次被除名的表亲之类的。我唯一一次去那里是家族聚会，大概六年前吧。当我吃了太多蛋糕，吐在了市长大人的鞋子上后，他爸就不热衷于邀请我们这一支了。”

——

 

聚会当晚，罗密欧和茂丘西奥挤上罗莎琳的敞篷车。他注意到的第一件事是：车副驾驶是空的。  
"我以为朱丽叶会和我们一起去湖滨别墅。”

罗莎琳不置可否：“她本来是这么打算的，但是帕里斯邀请她早点去布置花园还是什么的。很拙劣的借口，要我说的话，不过你知道朱丽叶多喜欢花。我本来是去给她当保镖的，现在只能来载你们这些 loser。”

罗密欧皱起眉头。他的女朋友正在一个浪漫花园里，被玫瑰包围着，在夕阳的映照下，和另一个男的在一起。而且那个男的还是去年夏天在她爸的公司实习之后就对她穷追不舍的那个绣花枕头帕里斯。当他只能坐在车里和前女友和假男友在一起的时候，他真正的小女朋友正和一堆令人毛骨悚然的碳氢化合物呆在一起——而这正是他极力想避免的。

毛球注意到了他的幽怨，和罗莎琳搭话的时候轻轻撞了撞他的膝盖：“所以，最近怎么样，罗莎？”

“还挺不错的。我前不久低分飘过了拉戈先生的高数课测验，这就是全部了。”她通过后视镜看到了他们碰在一起的膝盖，“你们知道吗？我真的觉得你们在一起挺好的。你们是很可爱的一对。”

罗密欧尽力藏起他的困惑。他以为朱丽叶至少会把这个秘密告诉她最好的朋友，但似乎并没有。

“谢谢，罗莎。”毛球伸手环住罗密欧的肩，罗密欧回以一个感激的微笑。

直到罗莎琳狡黠地开口：“我打赌我可以告诉你各种他在床上的故事。”

毛球松开了他，扑向两个前座中间，多亏了安全带拦着他的腰他才没有靠到罗莎琳大腿上：“喔，天哪，请一定告诉我。”

罗密欧呻吟道：“不要闹了好吗？现在不是你们比赛谁更混蛋的时候。”

“小鬼。”毛球说道，轻拍他的面颊，“什么时候都很合适做个混蛋。”

——

他们到了之后就兵分三路——罗莎琳把他们扔在前门，就找她的朋友了；约好一会儿再和罗密欧碰头后，毛球去找酒喝了。罗密欧给自己的首要任务是找到朱丽叶，隔着人山人海，他终于发现她正从洗手间出来。

“要不要去外面转转？”罗密欧建议道，他们不能在众人眼皮子底下公开交往，尤其是在帕里斯可能看到的地方，他肯定会和卡普莱特先生打报告的。

她同意了，于是他们悄悄来到房子外面稍远的一个人迹罕至的地方。  
“抱歉我没有和你们一起搭车来。”一旦独处朱丽叶就开口说道，“我知道应该在天黑之后再来的，但是市长家有好几种美丽的玫瑰，我真的很想看看。你来的路上还顺利吗？”

“没关系，不过罗莎琳好像还不知道我们的事，你为什么没告诉她啊？”

“怎么说呢……我想着你们刚刚分手......”她尴尬地解释。

“哦我懂了，你不想让她不开心，因为你在和她前任约会，违反了’闺蜜法则’？”

朱丽叶摇头大笑：“不是的，小笨蛋。罗莎不在乎这些东西，更何况还是她提的分手。我是说现在谈起你她说不了什么好话，我可不想一直听她抱怨和你约会是个多大的错误。”

“哦。”

她甜甜地亲了一下他的脸：“别为这事儿难过，她会翻篇的，到那时候我会告诉她的。”

罗密欧迷失在了温柔的亲吻中，不再关注他们在外面交谈了多久了。当他正打算在朱丽叶耳后洁白柔嫩的皮肤上落下一吻时，听到房子那里传来的喊声。

“朱丽叶！”

他赶紧与她分开，慌张地从树后面出来。当他意识到自己其实应该继续躲着时已经太晚了。朱丽叶上大学的表哥提伯尔特正找着人，从草坪上走来。一群看热闹的人离了一段距离跟在他身后。罗密欧发现毛球也在其中。

“朱丽叶！”

“提拔你来这里干什么？”朱丽叶走进他的视野，傲气地用手叉腰。

“帕里斯叫我过来的，他说看到这个蒙太古家的小混混在缠着你。”他撇了罗密欧一眼，带着毫不掩饰的恶意。  
当然啦帕里斯这个懦夫没有胆子和罗密欧刚正面，只能找个大高个做帮手。

“罗密欧没有’缠着’我，我们只是在聊天——做参加聚会的人会做的事。”

“我不在乎你到底觉不觉得他很烦。”提伯特咬牙切齿地说，“你向父母撒了谎，如果你不想让他们发现你其实在罗莎琳那里补习物理，现在就乖乖和我回去。”  
他抓住她的手臂把她拖向自己，把她都弄疼了。罗密欧不由自主地上前一步。

他冲过去挡在提伯尔特面前，胸膛抵着胸膛怒目相视，试图用气势吓到对手。罗密欧感到茂丘西奥也上来了，站在他肩侧。

“让开，蒙太古。”

“不。”罗密欧坚定地说，“她不愿意走，你不能强迫她。”

“你这个一无是处的蒙太古连看一眼她走过的泥地都不配。我想不通你怎么敢缠着她，但现在，你最好离她远远的，像你本就该做的那样。懂吗？如果你不自己走，我就让你漂亮的脸蛋开花。”

罗密欧正想反驳，还没来得及开口，茂丘西奥就把他推开，一拳挥向提伯尔特。提拔在最后关头避过了脸，拿肩膀接下了这一拳，他轻轻松松地接住了第二拳，甚至带着徒手格斗者的优雅。跆拳道黑带二段，罗密欧想起来了。

“你竟敢这么说他，t m d 混蛋！”

尽管话说得气势汹汹，毛球的拳头似乎作用不大，提拔在他发起攻击时闪身，舞蹈般避开他的攻击区域，他等待着毛球卸下一点点防御的一瞬间，只一拳。

毛球一下倒地，紧紧捂住自己的眼睛：“F U C K——”

好友痛苦的呻吟像火苗一样席卷了罗密欧的理智，他忘了和提拔起冲突是多么愚蠢。在那一刻，他忘了考虑后果，也没有注意朱丽叶的反应，头脑中只剩下清晰的狂怒。

罗密欧扑向对手，抱着他的腰把他压在地上，他们扭打着争夺控制权，但是罗密欧一直骑在提伯尔特身上取得了优势，他把提伯尔特打向他下巴和肩的手格开，现在正是他出击的最佳时机。于是罗密欧给了他一拳、第二拳，听到了清晰的骨骼碎裂声。他抓着提伯特的头发把他往泥里按，才发现有两双手抓着他的肩急切地想拦住他。

朱丽叶和帕里斯把他从俯卧的提包身上拖开。罗密欧冲帕里斯大吼，现在他唯一能做到的就是别把朱丽叶甩到一边去以及别对帕里斯也动手。

好在他不需要自控太久，朱丽叶马上放开了他，冲到表哥那儿把他拉起来。简单的检查之后，她宣布道：“我们需要带你去医院，你下巴可能骨折了。”

帕里斯的手始终警告性地按在罗密欧肩头，尽管后者试着把它甩开：“你能开车吗？还是我去叫救护车？”

“不用救护车，我可以带他去。明天给你打电话。”

“等等，”帕里斯说，“我来帮忙。”  
他放开了罗密欧帮着朱丽叶把提伯尔特扶上车。

罗密欧立刻爬到茂丘西奥边上。他用力掰开好友捂着伤口的手，看到只是一个乌眼青时松了口气。疼痛和淤青是难免的，但是没有什么不能被阿司匹林和冰袋治愈。

“你打算把伤吻好吗？”

罗密欧抬头，看到一个贝丝在啦啦队的朋友正在看着他，和一圈还未离开的人一起，身边站着两个看起来一模一样的女孩，也是啦啦队的。

“会吗？”右边那个女孩问。

“一个好的男友就会，”左边那个恶劣地笑着，她转过去问中间的那个，“你觉得呢？”  
“你觉得呢？”中间的那个问右边。  
“你觉得呢？”右边的问他。

上帝啊，世界上的混蛋怎么就能这么多？

“罗密欧，”毛球开口，把注意力拉回到他身上，“没关系的。”

这才不会没关系，一点都不。但是现在他们都在看着，都等待着他给出他们的关系的证明。罗密欧发现自己倾过身，嘴巴压上茂丘西奥的双唇。

仿佛此刻身下的地面崩塌，血液在砰砰歌唱，臂后寒毛直竖，他们的嘴唇只是轻碰了一下便分开了。罗密欧追随着自己的感觉，想要再次吻上去，直到茂丘西奥将他推开。

“我去找些冰块来敷脸。”他匆匆起身，在罗密欧能起身帮忙之前就跌跌撞撞地跑进了厨房。

——

宾客们终于散去之后，帕里斯发现他在后门处游荡，在开口说话之前，他从袋子里拿出了罗密欧尺寸的睡裤：“我不会报警的，因为我不想毁了其他客人的夜晚，我家人也不喜欢丑闻，今 天晚上的事情就只是你和凯普莱特家的事。”

罗密欧沉默地点头，他继续道：“你和茂丘西奥仍然可以照计划留在这里。罗莎琳喝得太多了，没法带你们回去，在这个地方等到天荒地老也不会有一辆出租车的。”

“谢谢。”尽管他讨厌帕里斯的胆小，但不得不承认家族把他教养的很有礼貌。

事情算结束了，帕里斯走开去应酬其他宾客。

原本的计划是当所有人都睡熟了，或者醉得不省人事的时候，他和朱丽叶可以偷溜出去享受片刻独处的时光，他本希望能和她发展得比在树下拥吻更进一步。但显然这不可能了。他回到屋里。

毛球已经在安排给他们住的房间里了，他蜷身睡在床上。罗密欧在他外侧那一边躺下，但是无论他有多疲劳都无法入睡，一开始，对和朱丽叶的关系的担忧纠缠着他，但很快他想到了那个正睡在身边的男孩。那个吻是下意识的，罗密欧发誓他现在还能感受到来自脚趾上传来的兴奋感。如果那是在黑暗中亲吻会是什么感觉呢？把手臂放在茂丘西奥光滑的肩头，让好友转向他？压在他身上，再次吻他一次？再一次？吻遍他的全身？

这想法影响到了他的肉体，让他呼吸困难。他只好掀开被子翻身下床。很明显，当天晚上他睡得并不多。

——

回去的路上，毛球几乎没有和他说话，他一直闷闷不乐地望着窗外，带着不符性格的沉默。罗密欧一直等到罗莎琳把他们送到茂丘西奥家的门廊上才开口问道。  
“你还好吧？” 幸运的是毛球还没有注意到他昨天那个吻给他带来多深的影响，只因为胀痛的伤口阴沉着脸。

“不。”茂丘西奥压着嗓音咆哮，重重跨上前面的台阶，“一点也不好。”

罗密欧跟在他后面。“那你……”他犹豫着开口，“想谈谈吗？”

茂丘西奥突然转向他，罗密欧措手不及地后退一步，差点扭到脚。“不！我不想谈。我也不想听到我是怎么毁了你和你宝贝朱丽叶的约会。”

“我从来没有责怪过你什么。”

“是没有，但你昨晚想了一整夜不是吗？”罗密欧太惊讶了还没反应过来该怎么回答。一想到昨天的事情，毛球尴尬得脸红，“反正你只关心这个，一天到晚‘朱丽叶这’‘朱丽叶那’的。还有另外的事情进过你简单的小脑袋瓜吗？”

“什么？”

“她是凯普莱特家的人，罗密欧！我不明白你怎么就不明白呢？她是个凯普莱特——粗鲁、傲慢、狂妄、独断专行的凯普莱特。你可能现在觉得她是不同的，但其实他们都一样。不久之后，她就会撕碎你的心，扔在地上踩上去，她会笑着这么做。”

“你说什么啊！我不知道你突然发什么疯，但我不会就傻站在这你听你这么说她！”

“那你 T M 别在这儿！”毛球走进屋里，把门甩到了罗密欧脸上。

——

在只能通过短信向她道歉之后，他急于消除和提伯特的打斗带来的尴尬。几天过去了，他在储物柜里找到朱丽叶留下的一张便条，问他方不方便在午饭时间到图书馆后面等她。

他到的时候，朱丽叶已经在等他了。她在他靠近的时候后退了一步，于是他有点心酸地坐在了把人行道旁边的花坛边缘。在公共场合保持距离大概是个好主意，尽管这里很偏远。

“怎么了吗？”

朱丽叶调整了一下她的书包，把它放在离身体稍微近一点的地方，目光游移在除了他以外的任何东西间：“听着，罗密欧，虽然我讨厌这么做，但是我觉得我们应该分手。”

“什么？”一个念头突然从脑中冒出来，“和帕里斯有关吗？”

“哈？不，当然没关系，”她抿了一下嘴说道，“就只是......我昨晚和提拔谈了这件事......”

“我们不是说好不告诉家里人的吗？因为他们肯定会想方设法地把我们拆开！”

她叹了口气：“不是因为我家里人不喜欢你。”

“那我是做错了什么吗？”他试着为了party上的事情道歉，这是他能想到的唯一的可能的点了。

“没有。过去的两周真的很愉快，我现在仍然喜欢你......”

“但是呢？”

“但是你真的比我大太多了。”她举起手，止住他接下来“四年根本不算大很多”的抗议，“我觉得，和高年级的学长约会是很愉快，但你马上要上大学了。我不想束缚你；大学很有趣，但有个在家乡等着你的高中生女朋友，你就不能尽情享受它了。我只是觉得现在结束对大家都好，乘我们还没有陷地太深。我不想像文学课上的安妮一样。”

“所以，然后呢？”

她忧伤地笑了：“谁知道呢？可能一切都是命中注定的。我们最后又会走到一起，殊途同归。”

“是啊，可能吧。”

她转身离去，只留下他孤零零的一个人。又一段感情不了了之。只是......尽管他仍感到有些胃疼，但不可否认的是在最初的惊讶之后紧接而来的感觉是——如释重负？罗密欧因此感到愧疚。  
既然他现在单身了，他就不用为了最近对最好的朋友出现的想法而难过，起码不会再产生精神出轨般的负罪感。他现在又恢复自由身可以追求茂丘西奥了，前提是只要他想的话。

这可真是个年度难题，不是吗？  
他想不想和毛球约会呢？

在他们假装情侣之前他从未想过会有这一天，但现在他不由自主地开始思考这件事。毛球显然是个充满激情的人。如果他把注意力和精力转向他所关心的人，他就有可能让强烈的情感压倒一切，那正是罗密欧梦寐以求的那种包罗万象的、源自灵魂深处的爱。

但他们已经是多年的朋友了；如果毛球没有对他感觉的话，罗密欧不知道自己能否承受住毁掉这段友谊的后果。即使真的和茂丘西奥在一起的想法就像那个独特的吻一样让罗密欧感到兴奋，他真的需要再三思考，可不能轻举妄动。

——

班伏没敲门就进了他的房间，把书包扔在罗密欧的桌角。他看了一会儿正躺在床上盯着天花板发呆的表弟，然后走过去关上门。没有等来任何回应，他小心翼翼地坐在罗密欧床尾。

“好吧，你已经沉思了两天了。怎么啦？”

一旦他开始接受班伏的治疗，就再也无法摆脱了。罗密欧让步道：“朱丽叶和我分手了。”

班伏的坚定的表情融化成了真挚的同情：“我很遗憾，我知道你真的很喜欢她。”

罗密欧不置可否地耸了耸肩。“回想起来，可能这样最好。”

"好吧，这听起来都不像你了。正常情况下你已经在计划追求另一个女孩了。所以是有什么别的事情吗？”

罗密欧坐了起来，盘起长腿正对着班伏里奥，他逼迫自己回答道：“有。最近我在想毛球的事。”

“哦你是说你们打的那场架，毛球和我说过了。”

“也算是吧，我仍然不清楚一切是怎么发生的，和什么有关、又和什么无关。自从在哪些啦啦队员面前接吻之后，我在想这个吻如果是真的会怎么样。我想……我想我可能爱上他了。”  
他揉了一把脸，“他是我最好的朋友。我不想贸然和他说这个毁掉我们的友谊，他可能对我没感觉。而且最近还在和我生气。”

“兄弟啊，”班伏说，“茂丘西奥十二岁的时候就已经喜欢上你了。”

“等下。什么？”这不可能。毛球他不可能什么都没说，他不是那种会隐藏自己感情的人。他的整个青春期都以取笑罗密欧的“感情史”为乐，一个怀着长达五年的暗恋的人是不会轻蔑地看待罗密欧寻找真爱的念头的。除非……除非他试着打击罗密欧追求别人的积极性因为他在妒忌？但有这种可能性吗？  
“他告诉你了？”

班伏耸肩道：“是啊。就那次夏令营的时候，你因为食物中毒躺在医疗帐篷里，我们在玩真心话大冒险。记得吗？茂丘西奥让我亲了奥德丽。”

罗密欧猛推了一把好友的肩膀：“你 T M 怎么不早告诉我？！”

“罗密欧，”班伏用最真挚的语气答道，“我郑重发过誓了。”

——

既然现在他知道茂丘西奥真实的感觉了，唯一需要做的就是面对。不幸的是，他对怎么去和一个超过十年的挚友谈恋爱一无所知。他的常规套路是写情书、送礼物、鲜花、巧克力之类的毛球肯定会嘲笑死他的。任何一种搭讪的话都会被当作笑话。一份微妙的晚餐邀约看起来就像是朋友间日常约饭。所有这一切都导致了一个可怕的结论：他将不得不挺身而出，迫使茂丘西奥与他进行一次严肃的谈话。

行动方针摆在面前，罗密欧开始实施了。由于毛球还在生他气，他不得不找个借口好和他单独呆着。一份新出的超级玛丽游戏和一个“oh no突然有篇论文要写”的班伏里奥就能做到。剩下的问题那天就是穿什么了。他想让自己看起来帅气点，但又不至于显得太“精心打扮过”，于是最后他决定穿上黑色牛仔裤和一件有点过紧的灰色V领T恤，这件T恤——正如毛球曾经取笑的那样——展示了他的肱二头肌。他刚刚把T恤套过头顶，正在整理头发的时候，听到了茂丘西奥的声音。

“门开着！”他一边喊道，一边两级并一步地走下楼梯来到客厅。

他在游戏室里看到了毛球，他的朋友正慵懒地躺在他属于他的沙发一角。

“Yo，班伏里奥还没来吗？”

“他没法过来了。李老师在下课的最后一分钟给他布置了一篇心理学小论文。”他坐在毛球对面沙发的扶手上，“我想和你聊聊。”

毛球坐了起来，双手悬在膝盖中间，玩着他坐垫上的散乱的流苏：“如果是关于我之前说朱丽叶的话，我很抱歉。是我失言了。”

“不是，不过那话确实有点过分。讲真，我是想问你一个问题。”上帝啊，他可以听到自己砰砰砰砰的心跳。他想来回踱步但又担心一旦他站起来就会忍不住逃离房间。于是他开始抖腿。

毛球耸了耸一边的肩膀：“好啊，说。”

“自从上次我们亲吻了之后，”他开口，希望毛球脸上浮起的红晕是一个好的信号，“我不停地想着它，不停的想如果再来一次会是什么感觉。所以，我猜、我想知道你有没有想过真的约会一次试试看？”

那一刻，时间仿佛变慢了，茂丘西奥只是凝视着他。在等待答复的时候，他发誓他能听到自己的心跳都停止了。现在已经说破了，回不了头了。

当他的期盼就要破皮而出的时候，茂丘西奥不符性格地小声说道：“那朱丽叶怎么办呢？”

罗密欧一头雾水：“朱丽叶？”

“我可能不喜欢她，但她是个好孩子。我不想伤害她，偷走她的男朋友。”

“班伏没有告诉你吗？我们一周之前就和平分手了。”

“好吧。”毛球狡猾地说，起身走过去站在了罗密欧的大腿之间，“既然如此，我就要亲你了？OK吗？”

“简直不能更OK。”罗密欧说。伸手环住茂丘西奥的脖子。

罗密欧不知道是谁主动的，总之突然他们就亲上了。茂丘西奥的嘴唇紧紧地贴在他的，指尖温暖地抚摸着他的下颚。正是那种让你的膝盖变软的吻，罗密欧庆幸他已经坐下了。他们持续拥抱，直到罗密欧笑得太开了没法继续。茂丘西奥拉开点距离，额头抵着额头，露出和罗密欧一样的微笑。  
就像他们本该如此。

 

——  
FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 作者note（写在前面）：  
> 我在文中写了朱丽叶同意罗球假装情侣是也是为了隐藏自己和罗密欧的恋情，在这段感情里，罗密欧不存在欺骗。
> 
> 作者note（写在后面）：  
> 可怜的帕里斯，这么写他我心里很不好受，他不是个坏人。
> 
> ——
> 
> 译者note：  
> 就像班伏里奥所说：“罗密欧就是罗密欧呀。”  
> 这篇文中的罗密欧就是个普通高中生男孩子：有点幼稚、体内挥洒不尽的青春期荷尔蒙、像夏日的飓风一样来也快去也快的爱恋……翻到后面的时候我真的忍不住加上“罗密欧是个大笨蛋”tag（笑）  
> 因为自己中英双语水平都emmm......所以墙裂推荐原文！！原文太可爱了，读起来就像吃跳跳糖一样。原文还有好多梗和小彩蛋因为我不知道所以没有翻出来的。


End file.
